


Enough

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Draco Malfoy, Emotions, Feelings, Halloween, Hugs, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sad, Starry Night, embraces, harry misses his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Just the fact that he cared was enough.Day 12 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Are you crying?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



Harry quickly looked out the window when Draco spotted him. Stars were out tonight, and they shone so brightly in the sky.

It was comforting if Harry was completely honest.

Draco leant against the doorpost to the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you…" Harry could hear Draco sigh, hear how he tried to choose his words. These things didn't come naturally for him. "How do you… _feel?"_

"Fine," Harry replied too fast. He had his back against Draco, and his hands squeezed the edges of the windowsill.

Truth is, he wasn't fine at all. He wondered if he ever would be.

Draco didn't buy it either. "Yes, I can see that," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry lowered his gaze. "I just really hate Halloween," he confessed. There was a knot in his stomach, and he felt pathetic for even feeling this way. He didn't know life with his parents and was too old to be thinking about it now anyway.

Everything was over; he should be moving forward.

_But the fact that I don't know life with them alive is one of the things that hurt the most._

Harry heard the floor creak and then felt the warmth of another body as Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind. He could feel Draco's breath tickle the nape of his neck, and it made him feel safe and loved and like he really wasn't alone.

Draco never commented on these things, but he didn't have to. His actions were enough—the embraces, the warmth, just the fact that he was there, caring.

That was enough.

_Fin_


End file.
